User blog:Monkey.D.Me/WHERE ARE THEY NOW ???
Yo, Strangers MDM here with another self-made-theories blog. Here I will tell you about few theories I have came up with and then you can share your opinion or some theories you have came up with. What happened to Aokiji and his Whereabouts It is said that Akainu had mercy on Aokiji and left him alive. In my opinion Akainu is not a type who will mercy his opponent. Its is highly possible that someone interfered their battle after 10 days which ended the fight. Aokiji may has lost to Akainu and there is no doubt due to the different in their strengths. After 10 days of battle both Akainu and Aokiji may have lost their strength to fight and that was a perfect time for someone to interfere it and stop it before it gets any ugly. Now the leading candidates for the person who may interfere this battles are Garp, Sengoku, Kizaru, Kong and Shanks. My vote goes to Garp because he knew that if Aokiji fought to Akainu till the end, he will die. Therefore to save Aokiji's life and free him from the burden of Marines Garp and Sengoku must have saved Aokiji. Now about Aokiji's whereabouts is still a mystery. Some say he is now a normal man living normal life, some say he is bounty hunter, some say he joined revolutionaries and some say he is in hiding and planning his revenge on Akainu. In my opinion Aokiji is now living a quite life in some remote island in East Blue where he sleeps, takes naps and sleeps more. He is also waiting, waiting for the movement when navy and pirates will again face each-other and at that time he will move to aid SHs for that justice has always been on their side. Where is Garp and Sengoku I was really looking forward to seeing Garp and Sengoku on "Decks of the World" but by seeing few troll tricks that Oda pulled in past few chapters, I am afraid he may keep it a secret(shitty Oda). In my opinion Sengoku and Garp are both as some remote quite Marine HQ where they train the new recruits. Thou they don't need any extra cash cause for the many years they have worked for marines, they may have mode enough to feed 100 people 4 times a day for 100 years and still have enough to buy 10 marines warships. Still they may still have the pride to serve the Marines. Not to mention that Coby must have been training his Haki under Garp for the part 2 years. If I remember correctly then when Garp came to Windmill Village and placed his post there, he already left marines. So that means that currently Garp is running training camp in East Blue. Where is CP9 I believe that CP9 is an independent group of bounty hunters who hunt for high priced pirates in New World. We may see them again and they may have stepped their game up by training for the past 2 years. Yes, we will meet Kalifa too :))) Where is Buggy Buggy is the new Schichibukai with Alvida, Mr. 3 and other prisoners from Impel Down. He mush have kept a low-profile and let hos followers do the work. He had the treasure mark that he got from Luffy so its possible that he may have already found that treasure and is planning something FLSHY !!!! Where is Moria While Blackbeard Pirates have been on powerful DF hunt for past 2 years, Moria is on hunt for powerful people’s shadows. It is highly possible that we will see him again and he may be aiming for a Yonko title or planning his revenge on World Government. Well he may also be collecting dead cropes of strong people like Ace and Whitebeard. Where is Crocodile Crocodile is in New World and his aim is the Yonko title. He will do anything to achieve his dream of becoming the Pirate King and to do that he will create another organization with goal of over-throwing one of Yonko or defeating the remaining Whitebeard Pirates. Whitebeard Pirates After death of Whitebeard, crew’s responsibility was passed on to Marco who was second-in-command. The crew has lost their Yonko title and now all that remains for them is to survive in New World. BUT !! They still want to take revenge on Blackbeard who betrayed the crew and they will be training and planning to take down Blackbeard Pirates. Well that’s it from me and I hope I helped but most of my theories were obvious =_= So please share your opinion and write any theories that you may know. On his best behavior to impress Santa, MDM Category:Blog posts